1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to vending machines, and particularly relates to product selection systems and methods for vending machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines have been in common use for dispensing items such as snacks, beverages, alcohol, cigarettes, lottery tickets, cologne, consumer products and even gold and gems to customers automatically, after the customers insert currency or credit into the machines. These vending machines typically have a plurality of selector keys or switches to allow the customer to select a specific item. However, when multiple selector keys are pressed down simultaneously or consecutively in an extremely short span of time, the vending machines cannot determine a correct response and a conflict will occur accordingly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.